And A Kiss On Top
by Skulduggery Skellington
Summary: A short sweet story about our favorite ant couple


The air smelt of fresh flowers and of after rain. That had to be one of Fliks favorite smells. Ironic given the current state of things. He pondered this for a moment standing on that rock looking over the vast dry area before him. Was he considered a King now? Well he was Atta's and Atta was his. Did that mean he was the second in command? Years of tradition would push against his wishes. Of course not. The women had all the power. He smiled to himself at the thought. It wasn't the worst thing for the ant hill to be governed by his love.

Thinking of her had became a hobby of his. He hadn't been able to see her as much. After the peaceful passing of her mother, she had been worried about an heir. Dot was the perfect candidate but who after that? Flick chuckled to himself as a day dream of Atta and an army of baby girl ants came to mind. How cute. He himself thought the Queen was getting a little bit too worried. They did live a happy life with no interfering bugs or raging bad weather but in the end he couldn't push away the notion of conceiving a baby girl. He was actually pretty excited.

"Flik! Flik! There you are!"

He smiled at the now very much matured voice of his second favorite woman in the world… Dot. "Hello there Princess," he turned as he greeted her.

"I was wondering where you hopped off to but as I should know by now, you're never where I think you are the first time," Dot laughed as she landed beside him.

Flik was impressed. She was almost as tall as him if not going to be taller in the near future. He smiled wider and replied, "Yeah I should probably pick one place to stand huh?"

"Oh it's not problem. Besides, this is the best look out spot." Dot turned on her heel to look out at the view.

"Yeah it is," he agreed, "But it is not like I'm looking for anything out there. It's been a long summer."

"It has but today we have something to look for!" She pumped a fist in the air.

"Oh? Really?" A grin spread across his face as his antennae's twitched.

"Yeah… Atta is destined to give birth today." Dot gave him the most sincere look then.

"What?" Flik exclaimed almost falling off that rock. He knew that she had been seeming like the day was close but of all days he didn't think today. "Wha- wha- why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"What are you talking about? You were the first person I told. Doctor Flora just told me like five minutes ago." She gave him a 'duh' expression.

"Oh my -! What should I do? I've never experienced this before. What do they usually do at a time like this?"

Dot mocked a gasp. "Why are you asking me? I've never done anything like that before either!"

"But you're the girl! You're the Princess! You're the sister!" He paused in his manic spasm.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that…" She blinked for a few moments and heard the faint sounds of wings buzzing against the wind. With a dawning excitement, she spread her own wings and flew up to wave her arms above her head at the group of circus bugs coming their way. "Here! Here! Over here!"

Flik straightened his posture and just blinked at his friends. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" he asked after Dim made a heavy landing.

"Oh we're here for Atta of course darling," said Rosie as she climbed down with a leaf bag.

"We heard that Atta iz going to have a wee ant," said Heimlich closing in his wide wings.

"And of course we would be here for it," said Manny pulling his dear Gypsy closer to him.

"Well then you guys just got here just on time," Dot grinned. "She's supposed to have it today!"

"Oh goodness," gasped Manny as he looked at his wife.

"What today?" exclaimed Francis. "I didn't even have time to set up a crib!" He began to pull at a couple leaves.

"Francis, now calm down," sighed Slim. "I'm sure the ants have already had one built. Right Flik?"

Flik jumped as the attention was suddenly turned to him. "Ah yes of course we do! Why wouldn't we? I'm not that irresponsible."

Dim made a low laugh. "Flik is nervous."

Everyone gave him that look. That look that meant they knew it must be true but the way he was acting. Flik sighed, "I am… I mean I don't even know what I should be doing."

Manny gasped. "My dear boy." He stomped up to Flik and gazed down at the ant. "You should be down there in that hole making sure she is doing well. She needs that moral support and all this extra energy. Go Flik!" He pointed at the dirt mound. "Go and be with her!"

"Halleluiah…" Francis inputted gruffly.

Flik smiled and saluted before skipping off the rock and down into the depths of the hill.

"Aw, Manny dear…" said Gypsy warming up to his side. "It's moments like that where I wished we could have children."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Flik was politely pushing through the crowd of ants as he frantically tried to get to the hospital wing. "Excuse me… pardon me… trying to get somewhere…" He soon arrived at the relevant area and saw Queen Atta waving over at him. He skipped over to her side and held her hand firmly. "I am here to give you my extra energy!"

She laughed at him. "Thank you Flik." She held his hand tightly and sooner then later the pupa was in her arms. A girl as expected. Lily was her given name and Flick couldn't be more happier.

He gazed into Atta's eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. _I love you my queen._

**March 16 2011 - A slightly older one but hey! Hope you enjoyed it! ^^ **


End file.
